User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 11
The Need For Speed It's been a week since I got my car and my liscense. Since the race against Derby and getting that invitation to the race track from Lenny Carlson. But I remembered it all like it was yesterday because that was the best weekend of my life after my father died. But now it was the day I go to the race track and check it out like Brian and Greg said I should. I was playing ''Saints Row ''on Malcolm's PlayStation 3 to pass the time. I played just for two hours before I left the school for the track. I asked Brian and Greg if they wanted to come, but they said that they were busy. So I went alone. It wasn't a long drive as I thought. It only took 10 minutes to get there. When I got there, I saw that Lenny Carlson was waiting for me at the parking lot. "I'm glad you got here, Mr. Mason", he said. "I told you to me C-Money", I said. "Sorry, but I'm glad you came thought", he said. "My friends wanted me to check it out and I really like racing", I said. "How much?" he asked. "It's all I can do besides school, movies, games and fights", I said. "Good then", he said. I looked around the whole place. It was BIG. There was crowds of people all around the area. Some were drivers, others were there to watch. "Is this whole place yours?" I asked. "Yes and I get all the money from people who likes to watch the races, but I have to give a certain amount to the Midnight Club every month", he said. "Is this something that I race for free or do I earn cash?" I asked. "You earn cash. But in order to get lots of it, you have to win", he said. "That should be easy", I said. "Every race you win, it's 100,000 gran", he said. "No way", I said. "Yes way", he said. "I think I'll just do one race for tonight", I said. "Good, how bout you do a drag race", he said. "Sounds good enough", I said. "Ok, just go to the sign up sheet and in a couple of minutes, you will race", he said. "Good", I said. "Also, we have a garage where you can customize your ride if you don't like something about your ride", he said. "I guess I could change the interior if I win. I mean when I win", I said. I decided to look around the place before I hit the track. I went to the courtyard where they had some structures there. They had 3 food stands (Burger Shot, Well-Stacked Pizza and Cluckin' Bell), 2 refreshment stands (one for sodas, other for alcohol), 7 rest areas and restrooms. They must get alot of people here if they have these stands and structures, I thought. I decided to get a chicken sandwich from the Cluckin' Bell stand and a can of Spruck from the soda refreshment stand and sat down at a picnic table. I ate and drink silently till Lenny came over. "Enjoying a snack, I see", he said. "I need the energy", I said. "Hey also, if you win, you and the other winners will get to meet Speed and see his car", he said. "Really?" I asked. "Your race begins in a minute", he said. I then finished my meal and went over to my car and went to the starting line where the three racers are waiting. "Hey look, a minor", said one of the drivers. "Ha, Ha. You should try stand-up acts, ya know", I said sarcastically. "Hey, man. I don't want any trouble, but you look too young to race", he said. "I've been racing for many years. I bet I can beat you by a split second", I said. "Yeah, how bout you race bikes with your pals or go-karts or whatever teens do here these days", he said. "You should watch who you're talking to", I said. "Screw you. I'll meet Speed and you will run away home crying to your mummy", he said. Before I could say something to the guy, Lenny came over and handed me a sheet of paper. "Sign here", he said. "What's this for?" I asked. "It's just insurance. If your injuried, we will pay for your hospital bill and, but it will come out of your prize money the next time you win", he said. "That's a same, but I'll sign anyway. By the way, I've never lose a race or got in an accident", I said. "Good and also, this is Tommy Vasgaz. He's a monster behind the wheel. Watch out for him", he said. "I heard that", said Tommy. "Good luck", said Lenny. "Yeah, you'll need it", said Tommy. We then entered our cars and lined-up at the start line. The race was about to start. I had a good view of the four-light signal above us. Red. Red. Red. Green. All of our cars started to move forward. So far, two of the racers were behind Tommy and me. Tommy was driving a red Blista Compact with a spoiler on the back. We were driving for at least half a minute and we were 2/3 complete already. Just then, Tommy hit the side of my car. "No one gets away with that", I said. I then hit his car. I saw his face all red of anger. He then hit my car again. Then I hit his. We kept repeating this process till we both crossed the finish line. We both stopped our car and got out just when the other two crossed the finish line. "Yeah, I won as always", Tommy said. "Please, you didn't win. You're a sore loser for saying that", I said. The other two drivers said "Oooohhhh" from hearing me insult Tommy. "Screw you", he said. "Do you ever say anything other than that?" I asked. Lenny came over to me, raised my hand and said "Winner". Tommy was shocked and said, "What. I won. He loss". "Not really", said Lenny. He then handed Tommy a picture. "So he won by an inch. It's a tie", he said. "Not really", I said. "He has a point", said Lenny. "That's it. It's either this kid goes or I do", said Tommy. "If it's a threat, you should make it less pleasentfull", I said. Once again, the two drivers said "Oooohhhh". Tommy then entered his car and drove away. "You need him?" I asked. "Not really. Hey, I'll get Speed ready for the show-off. You go to the garage and fix your car. And also, buy some better performance for it", said Lenny. "Will do", I said. I was at the garage fixing my car up from what Tommy did during the race. I've also bought the best of the Nitrious Oxide and Turbo. I then parked my car at the parking lot and went to look for Lenny so he could give me the "a-ok" to see Speed. I found him at the garage looking for me. "Where've you been?" he asked. "I had to park my car", I said. "Good enough. It's time", he said. We then got to the track where the other winners of the day were waiting. "Now guys, you want to meet Speed and see his hot ride?" Lenny yelled. We all said yes. "I can't hear you", Lenny yelled again. "Yes", we all shouted. Lenny then pointed in the direction where Speed was suppose to drive from, but instead, he was running. "Where's the ride?" Lenny asked Speed. "Somebody stole it", Speed said. "Who would do such a..." As soon as Lenny could finish his sentence, a young woman came running towards us with a camera in her hands. "I have a picture of who did it", she said. She must be staff, I assume. She handed the camera to Lenny. Then Lenny handed the camera to Speed. Then Speed handed the camera to me. "You know him?" asked Lenny. "I do. He threatened to blow my brains out on my first day", I said. "His name is Andrew. He's one of the state's most wanted criminals. He's works for Gary Smith. You know Gary Smith?", said Speed. "I watched that report they had on the Bullworth Academy riot on Weazel News. I do know about Gary and plus, how do you about all this?", I said. "I'm a undercover cop as well. Don't tell anyone", he said. "I won't. But I need this picture printed out. I need to show it to my friends", I said. They printed out the picture out and Speed told us that if we returned his car, we would get a big reward. I took my prize money and left for Bullworth Academy. I entered my dorm room to see Brian and Greg talking to each other. "Hey guys", I said. "Sup, C-Money", said Brian. "Nothing. The track was great, but I have to ask you guys something", I said. They both looked at me and said "What". I layed the picture on Brian's bed and asked, "You know him?" They both told me everything they knew about Andrew; his rivilary against Greg, his parntership with Gary and what he did to Brian the day Mr. Galloway's house was burned down. I then told them about what I know about Andrew; what happened on my first day and about Speed's car being stolen. They both then told me to be careful since Andrew and Gary are dangerous and to tell them when I seen one of them, but I can handle myself. During the rest of the month, all I could do was think about Andrew and do some racing at the track. What did Andrew had to do with me? Why did he made two bad things happen so far here for me? But during the month, things happened that got Andrew out of my mind. For example, we had some emo trouble that we had to deal with for Malcolm (well, I only handled a portion of the problem). There was even some trouble during the Valentine's Day dance (which I didn't go to since I don't care much for dances). But none of that could help me with what is about to me. This is also something Brian and Greg wont forget either. Category:Blog posts